


I've had ENOUGH!

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: Harry has had enough and ditches everything and everyone in England to deal with their problems. Snape gets what he deserves.





	I've had ENOUGH!

Harry was more than a little pissed, he was angry, no, FURIOUS! After the whole fiasco the previous year and getting a family of some sort he hoped he'll have a normal life at least. Luck wasn't on his side this time again. He was sent to the newly dubbed Durskaban for the summer, the only good news was that he now had someone that cared for him, a godfather, also he threatened the Dursleys with his 'cruel murderous' godfather so they wouldn't step over the line. It was quite a Slytherin move but he liked the more rest and more food he recieved.  
'I can handle it this year too but next I WILL go live with either Sirius or prof. Lupin! Just this year!'  
He was overjoyed when he was informed about the Quidditch cup and loved the stay at the Burrow. It was also his first time traveling with a portkey, he ended being spewed like some old gum on the grownd.  
'I have to get used to it one way or another! Maybe try to buy a practice portkey or one to Diagon alley?' - he mused as they put up the magical tents.  
The Cup went well, everyone had fun and a great time, although Ginny was trying to somewhat flirt with him almost all the time. He may be blunter than a troll's clib when it came to girls but even he couldn't miss her attempts. He just pretended in hopes of her giving up,  
'I can't go out with her! She's like a sister, also I always hear that she looks like my mom when she was young. It would be creepy to go out with a copy of my dead mother.'  
Then, the screams came. Death eaters had attacked the camp and even cast the Dark mark in the sky. After things calmed down and everything had settled they returned to the Burrow. The same night Harry couldn't sleep, he laid in his bed, eyes closed.  
'Bloody hell! Fuck! A group of friggin Death eaters attacked a supposedly 'secure' event! God, I just had to experience this! I just hope at Hogwarts it would be better.'  
===At the feast===  
Nothing else had happened, just the usual. Hurrying to the train, talking with friends, Malfoy's taunts and the sorting. After missing it for two years he was glad to watch it.  
'Everything's good! Nothing bad or creepy, this year just MIGHT be a normal one!'  
"Settle down, now I have some important news." Dumbledore started "This year there won't be Quidditch matches at Hogwarts." the students protested but were silenced quickly "Because we'll hold the Tri-wizard tournament!" - he beamed at the students.  
"I heard it was stopped due to the high death count!"  
'Oh, crap! It was too good!'  
"To tell you, only students of age 17 or up are allowed to participate!"  
'Phew! At least only older students are allowed. Now, I won't have to participate in a deadly tournament!'  
===Halloween===  
Harry's stomach felt like there was at least a pound of Flobberworms shoved in it and then it was shaked up good. He felt sick and wasn't in mood, although he pretended for his friends' sake. He also didn't like how people celebrated so much on his parents' death day but still attended. The other schools had arrived a few days earlier and were seated, waiting for the Goblet of fire to choose the champions.  
"Now, after we're fed and watered, let the Goblet choose the champions! It should be ready any moment now." - Dumbledore stood next to it.  
True to his words a column of fire spewed a piece of parchment.  
"The champion of Durmstrang - Victor Krum!"  
Cheers followed him to the side room.  
"...of Beauxbatons is- Fleur Delacour!"  
The boys swooned as she bassed them. Harry still didn't understand why all of them drooled after her. She was pretty but this was ridiculous to him. They looked like hungry dogs looking at a steak.  
"...of Hogwarts is- Cedric Diggory!"  
The Puffs cheered that someone of theirs had been choosen. Harry was also happy, he knew how much they were looked down upon and was glad for them, so he also aplauded. Suddenly violent sparks shot up and a fourth parchment was spewed out. Harry paled like a ghost.  
"Harry Potter!" - Dumbledore exclaimed and for first time his twinky-smiley face seemed annoying to Harry.  
He was ushered and pushed towards the cup by his 'helpful' housemates. He then entered the room and explained why he was there, hoping someone would do something about this.  
"I demand explanation Dumbledore! Why do you have two champions?!" - Karkarof shouted, spit flying.  
"Ui, Dumbly-dorr, 'Ogwarts has two bites of the applé seems unfair." - Maxime said.  
"Did you put your name in or did you ask another student to do it, my boy?" - Dumbledore didn't help.  
"No, I didn't!"  
"I bet the Potter brat put it for the fame! Just like his father! A brat, prankster, attention seeker and no respect for authority!" - Snape sneered.  
At that moment Harry snapped at the teacher for real for the first time. In a low but clear voice he said.  
"Shut your trap you gresy git! I don't give two shits what you think of my father and me! I know you were bullied but he friggin saved your sorry ass! Also, don't compare me to a person I didn't even know! Especially about stuff that happened before I was even planned! You petty, greasy-haired, stuck up asshole of a GIT!" he turned around and stormed out, just as he was about to exit under the shell-shocked expresions of the occupants he looked at Snape "I can also play this game. Your mother was a BITCH that eloped with the wrong man! I bet that's why you became such a FREAK!"  
He shouted at the end, althouh a bit modified, his 'aunt' Marge's words about him. He then slammed the door, leaving the Great hall as fast as possible. It may have been a bit cruel of him to talk like that but he had had way more insults thrown at him by Snape, so he didn't care at the moment. He went out and sat on the steps in front of the school's entrance for a while, thinking of the events that happened.  
'Every year. Every friggin' year my life is either in danger due to some monster or a person, sometimes even both. This is too much but I have to hold it together!'  
He stood up looked at the dark night sky and shouted.  
"AAAAAH! God! Don't I deserve at least ONE normal year without the fear of death!!?!!" - he took a few calming breaths and went inside.  
As he walked towards the Gryffindor dorm he was in deep thought. He didn't notice anyting as his body moved on autopilot. When he entered through the portrait hole a loud boom of cheers snapped him back to reality.  
"That's good mate!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Gryffindor has a CHAMPION!"  
"We're bound to win with Harry!"  
"Hogwarts is bound to win the tournament!"  
"Let's party! Come here!"  
Harry was apalled, didn't they realise he could die? He was only 14, thrown in a deadly tournament meant for adults and they cheered for the fact! He pushed through the crowd and went to his room. What greeted him there made the night even worse.  
"Hey, Harry, we're mates, right? Why didn't you tell me about putting your name in the goblet? What did you use? You cloak, some spell, a potion, did you ask someone?" - Ron asked him.  
"I didn't put my name in! I don't even want to participate!"  
"Yeah, you don't have to lie. We're mates, you can tell me."  
"I told you I didn't put it in!"  
"Stop lying! I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me?! You wanted the fame all for yourself, right?!"  
"Ron! I...!"  
"No need for excuses! We're no longer friends!" - Ron then left the room fuming.  
'I can't believe it. He thinks I did it on purpose, for FAME?! I would give everything I own to be in his place and he accuses me?! After being friends for so long, I thought he'll trust me. Right now I doubt if he's a real friend at all.'  
He laid down without even changing his clothes and closed his eyes. He thought about what had happened this year and the previous years. The stone and Moldyshorts' face on Quirrel's head, the basilisk and the diary, the dementors, Sirius, the rat, Lupin turning in werewolf and lastly the World cup and this blasted tournament. The more he thought the more he saw a pattern. As some people say: "Once is a coincidence, twice is bad luck and three is a pattern.". He realized every year it was the same. He would get in trouble before school starts, deal with Malfoy and his goons, face danger at Halloween, spent the rest in preparation and another final mortal combat at each year's end, then he's sent in Durskaban and suffers the whole summer.  
'How could I not have noticed this until now?! I'm so stupid! I won't allow it to happen again!'  
The next morning he woke up before the others and went down, not caring if he looked presentable. He had to face the results from yesterday's fiasco. He went down the Great hall and noticed how almost everyone looked at him with hate and scorn, especially the Hufflepuffs.  
'They must think I put my name in on purpose. They feel I would take their chance to proove they arent the worst. Even so, they shouldn't act like that!'  
He quietly sat on the empty Gryffindor table. He was thakful he arrived while the hall was still relevantly empty. He took some toast, buttered it and ate it slowly, he took a sip of his goblet and grimaced. He was not in the mood for pumpkin juice, in fact he started to find the taste annoying. He wrote it off as bad mood and continued eating.  
"I wish I had some orange juice or milk, I'm not in the mood for pumpkin juice..." - he murmured.  
Suddenly the contents of the goblet changed. It emptied itself and he found a small note. He read it: "Does Harry Potter sir want oranje or milky? Say it! We wills deliver whatevers you want!".  
'Hehe, probably Dobby wrote it. Hmm...'  
"Milk please." - he said quietly and recieved a cup of cold milk.  
'I didn't know about this but I'm glad I know now, it's quite useful!'  
Hermione was one of the first Gryffindors to come. She sat next to Harry and whispered in order for the others not to hear it.  
"Harry, everyone says you put your name in the goblet but I don't believe their words. Tell me, you didn't put it in, did you?"  
"Yes, I don't even want to be in this damned tournament!"  
"I knew it. Don't worry, I'll help you. After classes I'll go to the library and check the rules about the tournament."  
"I will come with you! Two beople are better than one, right?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, me and Ron are no longer 'friends' as he put it."  
===Disastrous Potions class===  
Harry knew he had to face Snape in class some day sooner or later. He sucked it the stale air of the dungeons and entered the room. He sat next to Neville this time and ignored Ron's glares and all the badges that said 'Potter stinks' . Snape strode in and gave the class their task.  
"The instructions are on the board, begin." - he sat on his chair and with a sour expression glared at Harry.  
He just knew the git would make things difficult for him. Harry ignored the glares and the snickering from the Slytherins. He even had 30 point taken from batting away the random ingretients Malfoy threw at his cauldron. The potion was ready without much trouble, he had to help Neville a few times and stop him from putting the wrong ingredient but it was a well made potion. Just as he was about to bottle it up Snape showed up and looked at his potion. He frowned and vanished his potion.  
"No good, do it again!"  
Harry gaped there were only 10 minutes untill the end of class and he had vanished his potion, ONLY his potion! He looked Snape in the eyes and glared back.  
"Excuse me, but why did you vanish my potion?"  
"Because it was no good."  
"Hmph! Say so if you want to but it was quite fine if you ask me! You did it in order to fail me."  
"How dare you! Do you think you know more about potions more than me?!"  
"Aparently I do! If you the 'potions master'..." he did air quotes "... can't recognize an acceptable potion from a failed potion! Or are you starting to develop eye problems?!"  
"Silence, Potter! You have no respect, just like your father! 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for two months with me!"  
Harry was fuming yet again. As his anger rose the slight headache and the stinging in his scar worsened. In the end he took his bag and headed for the door.  
"Where do you think you are going Potter?! Class isn't over yet!"  
"I'm leaving as you abarently CAN'T see! Also don't botther to wait for me to come to detention! I won't come because it's not fair to punish someone for seeking his rights!"  
"You shall respect me Potter! I am the teacher here!"  
"Yeah, an unjust teacher blaming a child for things its father had done YEARS before he was even born! I don't FUCKING care about what you say, you slimy bat! Good day sir!" - he slammed the door and left.  
The class was shocked. No one had spoken like that to Snape like ever! And Harry had told it in his face. And even outright refused detention. "A true Gryffindor" some would thisper from time to time. Hermione had encountered him in the library and talked about his language and what he daid to Snape. He justified himself and she relucantly agreed. He had at first wanted to study potions on his own because all Snape taught them was "follow the steps on the board". In the eng he was convinced to still attend but he did it only because brewing somewhere else would be a bit too dangerous and risky. After that he went with the day as usual, or at least he wanted.  
McGonagall had scolded him for his behavior to which heanswered her calmly.  
"I did it because he vanished my potion without a valid reason, professor. I will no longer listen to someone that can't separate his work from his petty grudges."  
He then left McGonagall in the classroom to think. The next potions class Snape looked on the verge of turning him into potion ingredients but he was called for something called Wand weighing ceremony. There he had the 'pleasure' of meeting Rita Skeeter. She had tried to drag him into a broom closet against his free will but he didn't allow it.  
"HELP MEEEE! She's kidnapping me! I don't want to be RAPED!! HEEEEEELP!"  
She had released him and ran away like he had the plague.  
'Thank God I had listened to so much of Dudley's TV shows and video games! It's helped me a LOT these days. Oh, also Vernon's cursing.'  
Rita had tried to push him in the middle to his displeasure, so he tried to move to the side quietly. It didn't work and they didn't listen when he told them. In the end he decided to give them hell.  
'They want big news, I'll give them a scandal! Fuck manners! They are rude, I'm also rude!'  
The next morning when the Dayly Prophet came a lot of gasps and shocked expressions were spawned all across the magical homes that recieved a copy. On the front page was a big picture where all champions were trying to either cover or remove one Harry Potter that was making rude gestures and flinging his two middle fingers at least every minute.  
Harry on the other hand smirked at everyone from the picture that confronted him.  
"I told you I didn't want to be in the centre. Did you listen to me? No? Then I see nothing wrong. Good day."  
The twins congratulated him for the prank and it eased the fool mood he was in. Sometimes even then alone in the loo his scar would hurt and sting. It would sometimes become red and painful. It was almost like the more angry he was the more it hurt. He rubbed it and winced from the pain.  
'Knowing my luck by the end of the tournament I would either face Moldyshorts, one of his followers or both. Should I fail the tournament on purpose? I shall wait and see.'  
===The tournament, first challenge===  
Harry was sitting in the tent, waiting for his turn to come. He was scowling and glaring at the few ants in front of him. Hagrig had showed him the dragons beforehand, thankfully.  
'At least he did something to help me because I'm the only 14 year old while the other adults told their chamions in order to have advantage. Damn hipocrites!'  
He still remembered when he tried to tell Cedric to prepare for the dragons because he heard Karkaroff telling Krum about them. However the older boy had dismissed him completely, although he didn't say it, Harry was sure he though Harry was trying to decieve him in order to win. Harry almost couldn't hold back the smirk at hid face when they announced the challenge's goal. Cedric had definetely not heeded his warning and wasn't prepared at all. Of course due to Harry's luck he got the worst dragon possible.  
'What should I do? Shall I listen to Moody's suggestion to outfly the dragon? Nah, knowing my luck I would be placed into even more danger if I do so. What should I do?'  
"Harry Potter to please come to the arena."  
"Welp, time to face the beasts."  
As he stepped into the open the crowd booed, only a few cheered for him. He was glad Hermione and Neville along with the twins were part of the group. Ron still looked sour as he glared at Harry.  
The dragon then came out and stood protectively over its eggs. It was humongous and very angry. Harry was at loss about what he could do to come out alive. He didn't know powerful spells to try and fight the dragon like Krum, neither charms to put it asleep like Fleur, neither transfiguration like Cedric.  
'Sigh....should I really take Moody's suggestion and call my broom with Acci....o...! ACCIO! How DUMB the hell am I?!! Good job idiot brain. I thought about it JUST NOW! Damn it.'  
Harry had heard the rules and goals. He had to get the egg from the dragon as fast as possible for more points, so he sat on a rock and maited in the thinker pose.  
"Oh, what is Potter doing? He's just sitting. Has he given up on the egg becauseof the fear of facing the dangerous creature?!"  
'Psh, right! A 1000 year old basilisk at 12 y/o is WAY less scary than a dragon!'  
He waited for a bit more. The dragon had backed out a bit, still looking protectively over the eggs but allowing the sun to shine on them. Harry seized the moment. He stood up slowly and headed for the exit. When he was 3-4 metres away from it he turned around and pointed his wand at the nest.  
"ACCIO, golden egg!"  
The spell worked and the egg flew into his arms. He caught it and ran out while both the crowd and dragon looked at the place he had stood a moment ago.  
"Come here to check you Mr Potter." - madam Pomfrey ushered him to a bed in the medical tent.  
In there he saw the others, some parts of their clothes and hair burnt but still fine. Cedric glanced at him apologetically but he just humphed and sat down to be examined.  
"Good! No injuries at all Mr Potter. You are the least hurt of all!"  
"Yes, ow did zis appen? You are a ourth year." - Fleur remarked.  
"It was easy actually."  
"Oh, please explain!" - Krum demanded.  
"I used Accio on the egg and left." - he laid down and ignored them.  
'It was this easy?!!' - everyone thought.  
"Um, Harry, won't you go out to hear your result?" - Cedric asked him.  
"Nah, I don't care about this tournament at all and I don't want to get up. Gosh, this bed is comfy."  
After he didn't leave, the judges were forced to give points without him being there. He was in secon place mostly because he took to long to 'come up with a solution'. The curtains of the tent opened to reveal one Ron Weasley.  
"Hey, mate! Congratulations! Wanna come, the others are making a party in the common room?"  
Harry stared at him like he had two heads.  
"What is it Harry? Is something wrong mate?"  
"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! You said I was no longer your friend and not only ignored me, talked bad things about me but also wore those badges! You haven't even removed it!" - he pointed at the 'Potter stinks' badge on his left side.  
"Wow, chill mate!"  
"Don't tell me to chill! And don't call me a mate anymore! I was going to forgive you but you missed your chance! And now you come here because I won and you want to leech from the fame, don't you? Well, it ain't happening!"  
"Hey, I came to be friend but you hold grudge because of something so little!"  
"Little my ass!" Harry saw red. In a bout of rage he decked a right hook in Ron's face, knocking him down and breaking his nose. "I don't want to hear from you anymore, got it?!" - he asked Ron while lifting him bu the shirt.  
Ron nodded, blood flowing from his nose. Harry humphed and dumped him on the grownd. He left the tent as the shocked redhead was healed. Harry laughed to himself as he heard Ron's yells of pain coming from the tent.  
===Later that night===  
Harry was fuming. He had recieved a letter from Sirius and Remus congratulating him and telling him Sirius was hiding in Britain. His happy mood was ruined by Ron and Ginny yelling at him about how he had attacked Ron without a reason. Most of the school had believed them too! Next Dumbledork interogated him why he didn't accept Ron's friendship.  
'My life is my own, you old coot!'  
This evening his head was killing him. He wanted to calm down but couldn't. The more he thought the angrier he became. Dumbledork had falled in his eyes to an old fool. He looked like a grandfather but didn't care for the students's safety. A cerberus, strangling vines, killer keys and chess board, Philosopher's stone and a possessed teacher in first year. Giant murderous snake that petrified so many people, which he realized had survived due to sheer luck, and a possesed diary. Also if the chamber was opened before and a student had died, shouldn't he have known what the beast was? If 12 year olds figured it out what aboout the 'best' wizard? Oh, not to forget Lockhearth. In third year the dementors. Couldn't Dumbledore have saved him and Sirius by using Hermione's timeturner instead of sending two kids to deal with a horde of soulsuckers? And now him getting in a tournament. He was also speculating oody was a follower of Moldyshorts but didn't have a proof.  
'That's it! This was the last drop! I'm done with this place, with these students and people that systematicaly seem to like and hate me like I was some dark lord! I'm done! I'm getting away and don't care what they'll say!'  
He opened his trunk and took out all clothes and robes he had and balled them on the bed. He stopped for a bit and then took off the clothes he had on.  
"Fuck it all!"  
He opened Ron's trunk and took a sweater, shirt, pants, socks and gloves. At least they fit better than his and due to what mess was inside his trunk, he probably wouldn't notice anything. He took all his clothes to the common room, which was completely empty and promptly threw them in the fire. He felt satisfaction as he saw the ugly castaways burn. He went up the stairs and back in his room. From there he pocketed his wand, a bag of money put his invisibility cloak on and grabbed his broom. He remembered something anf bulled the curtains around his bed in order to not be noticed he's not there anymore. He mounted the broom and went out the window, closing it carefully behind him. He flew to Hogsmeade and followed the train tracks back to London, Hedwig flying a few metres in front of him. After about two hours he saw the lights of london.  
"Hedwig! Take this to Remus! Be sure to wait for a bit. If he calls someone, don't come to me and wait at the Queen's castle. You know where it is, right?"  
She hooted and bobbed her head for yes, took the parchment from Harry's hand and flew away. Harry stayed unded his cloak and waited in front of King's cross. Hedwig returned and soon after a worried Remus and transformed Sirius arrived.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?! You should be at school!"  
Sirius barked in agreement.  
"I'm done with it! I was entered into a deadly tournament and no one did a thing! It's not just this year. Every fucking year it's been the same! I either face part of Moldyshorts or one of his followers! I also think Moody is a Death eater but I have no proof. The point is, I wanted just ONE normal year but NO! Even Ron left me because he thought I entered my name! Then, after the first task he shows up like nothing happened! I broke his nose and ran away, that's how I'm here."  
"Good riddance!" - Remus exclaimed.  
"Haha! Good job there pup!"  
"Sirius, why did you turn back?! You could be seen!" - Remus whisper-shouted.  
"At this hour? Not likely. So what did you use to get the egg, I'm curious."  
"I used the Accio spell."  
"Haahahaha! It's so easy! I bet no one thought of it, right?"  
"Nope, I was the only one."  
"Good one! Now let's return! Moony, lead the way." - he transformed back into dog.  
Harry followed them with a small smile. His life and future changed that day. 'Moody' was found unable to use magic and was caught, later revealed to be Crouch Jr. Harry, Remus and Sirius left Britain and left the 'foolish sheep' and 'old coot' to deal with the problem they created. Remus and Sirius were apalled when Harry told him his story, especially after his scar burst open and a ghostly form emerged out. The fact that Dumbledore hadn't done anything, even telling someone Harry was a Horcrux had been the thing that shattered any gratitute towards him. By the next day, with new wardrobes free of tracking charms, they bought tickets for the Carribeans and boarded the plane. It was surprisingly easy for Sirius, Remus and Harry to pass the airport security with few charms and glamours. Harry was happy and felt well, he was finally free from his chains.  
'I wonder if I can get a piercing, maybe a tattoo or two...' - he mused as the plane left the track.


End file.
